


A pride and prejudice au.

by Tree_Fics



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Hank and Alex is very minor, Happy Ending, Jealous Erik, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Fics/pseuds/Tree_Fics
Summary: Mr and Mrs Xavier love their four children but with the knowledge that as omegas they can never inherit they know they need to find them suitable partners and reasonably quickly.Erik is an angry sour faced man but those feelings seem to go away when he is around Charles. But he knows his family won't approve. He tries to hide his feelings with sour looks and very angry eyebrows but it doesn't seem to go so well...I suck at descriptions but I really hope you enjoy this story, you don't need to have read or watched or know anything about pride and prejudice to understand this. xx





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, more updates will come soon. I am having a lot of fun writing at the moment and I have been feeling really motivated. If you have any corrections please feel free to tell me. I have not written about this pairing before but I really enjoy fics about them so I thought I would give this a go. -Finn xx

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single financially stable Alpha must want of an Omega. Because of this fact when an unmated Alpha moves into a neighborhood all of the families in the neighbourhood ‘helpfully’ take it upon themselves to try and find that Alpha a mate. 

“My dear Mr Xavier, have you heard that an Alpha has moved into Netherfield park?” Mrs Xavier said one day. She was sat at the tables with her husband and four omega children. Their children's names were Raven, Charles, Angel and Sean, none of them could inherit, sadly so all they could hope was to find their children good mates to take care of them. “Mr McCoy visited us earlier today and he told Charles and me all about it. Apparently the man that has moved in has a very large fortune and his name is Mr Azazel.”

“Is he married or mated?” Mr Xavier asks in a monotone voice that makes Charles and Raven smirk at each other from over the top of their tea cups. 

“Oh he’s single and rich. Isn’t that just amazing for our children.”

“I am sure there are many people vying for his attention dear.”

“Well Mr Xavier you must know, I already have plans.” 

 

Only a week after the Xaviers had learnt about Mr Azazel moving into Netherfield an invitation to a party had been given to their house. This was customary for new people, especially single Alphas to do when they moved somewhere new. Charles told himself that whatever happened he was going to have fun. 

 

Charles was stood next to his sibling as Mr Azazel entered the room with three other people A young Alpha woman who must have been his sister, she looked so much like him. A young omega woman with pale blue eyes and pale blonde hair almost as white as her clothing. And the third was a man, an Alpha man, he looked like he had been crafted from the very same carrara marble as Michelangelo’s David. He was all sharp lines, his jaw looked as if it could cut through diamonds and he deep set, instantly captivating eyes that sat shaded under his impressive brow. However after he had spoken to several other guests people reported that he was quite rude and arrogant, quite different from his kind friend Mr Azazel. 

While Charles was sat taking a break from dancing he was near enough to the marble Alpha, Mr Erik Lehnsherr and the blonde haired woman, a Miss Emma Frost that, that he could hear their conversation.  
“Come on Erik, you must dance. You can not just stand here in a corner by yourself.” Miss Frost huffs at him, clearly getting impatient with the sour faced man.

“I will not. I don’t enjoy dancing unless I know the partner well enough. That is why I hate attending events like these.” 

“Oh Erik, I have never met so many nice people. And many of the omegas are very pretty.” Mr Azazel smiles at his friend, gripping his shoulder lightly. Charles wonders, not for the first time that night, how two such different people ever became friends in the first place. 

“Indeed Azazel but none that are quite as beautiful as the woman you have been dancing with.” Charles knows they are talking about Raven. Mr Azazel doesn’t seem to have danced with anyone else. 

“Oh she is the most beautiful being I have ever seen. But her brother is sat just over there and he is very attractive and i’m sure he would love to dance with you.” 

“Who do you mean?” Mr Azazel point to Charles and Mr Lehnsherr stares at him for a small while, analyzing his seated form with his piercing gaze. “He is pretty but not enough to tempt me onto the dance floor. You should return to Miss Xavier and leave me here, for I fear I am just wasting your time.”

Mr Azazel follows his advice and returns to Raven’s side and Charles stays seated feeling slightly offended at the man’s words but he was certain later he would tell the story to his friends later and laugh wholeheartedly at the ridiculousness of the sour faced man. And Charles, his mother, his brother and his sisters returned to their house that night in scores of laughter at not only that event but several other occurrences that had happened within that evening.


	2. A ball to remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Xaviers, Azazel's, Miss Frost and of course Mr Lehnsherr all attend a ball at Alex and Hank McCoy's house. Is it a chance for Charles and Erik to get to know each other better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that you continue to read it, my break for the holidays ends tomorrow but I have written loads over the break so hopefully my uploading should not be impacted on too badly. I hope you are all having a great new year so far -Finn xx

“I am going to set up the piano Charles, you know what will happen next.” Mr Alex McCoy said playfully. 

“Oh I wish you would not tease me so much. I have told you I have no desire to sing nor to play.” 

“Oh, but Charles you are talented in both.” 

“You flatter me Alex but I am afraid you do not lie well.” But Alex will not take no for an answer. Charles resigns himself to his fate, he sits at the piano and begins to perform. Erik watches him closely. He clearly has talent his voice is soft and his fingers move over the keys with only a slight stumble. With practice he could excel. 

After his performance Sean and Angel had manage to convince a few officers to start dancing and that caused many of the other guests to join in as well. Mr Lehnsherr, never one for dancing and instead he stood on the sidelines watching the merriment. He was so absorbed into his own thoughts that he did not notice that Mr Hank McCoy was stood next to him until he said.   
“There is nothing quite like dancing. I consider it one of the most polished and sophisticated forms of entertainment.” 

“Certainly sir, but it also takes form in many unpolished societies. Even Savages can dance.”

“Well your friend certainly seems talented in it.” Mr McCoy looks off towards Mr Azazel on the dance floor. “And I am sure you yourself is also well versed in the art of dance Mr Lehnsherr.” 

Their conversation is interrupted as Mr McCoy spots Charles exit the dance floor and make his way towards them. 

“Master Charles, why are you not dancing? Mr Lehnsherr, you must allow me to present this omega to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse a dance when such beauty is before you, I am sure.” Mr McCoy takes a hold of Charles’ hand, he would have given it to Mr Lehnsherr, who seemed like he would be quite happy to receive it. He will finally have a chance to talk with Charles. But Charles pulls his hand away and takes a step back, addressing Mr McCoy.

“I have no intention of dancing, i’m sorry if you thought that by walking towards you i was here to ask for a partner.” Mr Lehnsherr asks for Charles’ hand himself but again he refuses and neither Mr McCoy nor Mr Lehnsherr are able to change his mind.

“But Master Charles you excel at dancing and I am certain that even though Mr Lehnsherr does not seem to enjoy such entertainment he would give up just one half an hour of his time. Instead of standing in silence and watching all the other guests dance.” 

“Mr Lehnsherr is all politeness but I still must decline.” Charles walks away and without another glance over his shoulder he takes a seat at the side and watches his siblings swirl around the dancefloor with grace. Erik cannot help but imagine taking to that floor with him, having the delight of having his hands about Charles’ waist, and finally attempting to determine what his scent is, as it only smells like sweet from Erik from a distance. 

When Mr Lehnsherr looked upon Charles at the party he looked simply at his faults. The slight crookedness of his nose and unruly mop on his head he had attempted to tame and call hair. But looking at him closer it was not those things that caught his eye, the softness of his face and the beauty of his smile were far outshone by his eyes. They were a deep azure blue and looked as if they were more precious than sapphire but their colour could not cover the bright intelligence that came through. 

Like many omegas he had a much smaller frame than Erik. His height seemed like an inconvenience to Charles but Erik thought it made him seem delicate and dainty. But he didn’t hide behind soft smiles and giggles as his siblings did, as they fluttered their long eyelashes that all the family seemed to possess. He was straightforward. Erik decided he liked that about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to ask about upcoming chapters and fics or you would like to request a fic of your own please message me or send an ask @theamazingtree on tumblr. -Finn xx


	3. Raven should learn not to travel in the rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raven receives an invitation from Miss Azazel, she goes to have dinner with them. Unfortunately travelling in the rain was not the best idea and Raven is then stuck at Netherfield, but maybe that isn't such a bad thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if you have any feedback please feel free to leave it in the comments. Thank you so much for reading.-Finn xx

The Xavier family lived only one mile from the house of Mr and Mrs Philips. This was very convenient for the Xaviers as the Philips were Raven, Charles, Angel and Sean’s aunt and uncle. The young Xaviers would travel to see them often, both to visit their aunt and to shop. Sean and Angel had gone there recently and both of them seemed quite happy about the arrival of the militia regiment who would be posted in the village, Meryton, all through the winter. Charles grew tired while having to converse with them as they spoke of little else.

“You two must be the silliest omegas in the whole country. I had suspected it for a while but now it is confirmed.” Mr Xavier said to his two youngest children one night, once they had returned from one of their many trips to their aunt’s house. 

“Well Mr Xavier I dare say if a military man with a good income were to approach one of our children and offer them their hand, I would not say no.” Just as Mr Xavier was about to respond the footman entered, holding a letter addressed to Miss Raven Xavier 

“It’s from Miss Azazel.” Raven then reads the letter aloud to her family. 

“My dear friend,  
If you are not too busy I would like to ask you to dine with me and Miss Frost. Come as soon as you can after you have received this letter. My brother and the other gentleman are to dine with the officers.   
yours ever Caroline Azazel.” 

 

Raven left not long after, on horseback, to Netherfield. And only a few minutes after Raven had left it started pouring it down with rain. While her father and siblings felt uneasy for her, her mother acted as if all the prayers had been answered. The rain kept pouring down, Raven would not be able to return. To Mrs Xavier this was a good thing, her daughter Raven would be able to spend time with Mr Azazel and his family. This meant a stronger possibility of them getting married.

 

The next day the Xavier family were sat around the table, after just finishing breakfast when the footman came in and handed a note to Charles. 

“My dearest Charles,   
I am feeling very unwell this morning. I think it must be a result of me being soaked through yesterday. My friends will not allow me to travel home in my condition. They are also making sure I see a doctor so do not worry if you hear of him visiting me. Aside from a sore throat and headache there is nothing wrong with me so do not worry.   
Yours Raven.”

Charles was anxious to see his sister despite the lack of horses being available. When he declared his intentions to his parents, however, his idea was not well received.   
“Raven will not mind and she is the one I’m going to see. It is not very far, only three miles and I will be back before dinner.” 

“Me and Sean could go as far as Meryton with you so you will not be alone the whole way.” Charles accepts the company and the three of them set out. They part ways in Meryton and Charles continues alone. Crossing field after field, climbing stiles and jumping puddles. At last he sees his destination. His ankles and legs weak, shoes and socks covered in mud and face slightly red from exertion. His hair is the main issue. The slight wave that he always had werebecoming tight curls and then poofing into mounds of fluff. 

Charles entered into the breakfast parlor where everyone but Raven was present. Miss Azazel and Miss Frost were quite confused and why she had traveled that far so early in the morning but they were nothing but polite. Mr Azazel smiled and greeted him as if he had know Charles for years. Mr Lehnsherr, on the the hand, was quiet.

He thought that the pink glow that Charles’ face had taken on made him seem even more beautiful than before. However he also felt that traveling all that way alone was a risk and that the situation did not call for such dire action.

Charles was taken to see his sister almost immediately and Raven was delighted to see him. She was not very conversational however and when Miss Azazel left them she could only express her gratitude at Charles’ help and not do much else. When breakfast was over the members of the household were joined by the siblings and Erik noted that Charles was acting like himself again after he had realized that his sister was okay. At around three o'clock Charles announced that he would be leaving, but at both raven and Miss Azazel’s instance he decided to stay with his sister. A servant was sent out to tell his parents and to collect some clothes for him so he could stay at Netherfield.

Erik was secretly very happy but also very scared. Every second spent in Charles’ presence was a blessing and a curse. He was glad to be around Charles, his scent felt calming and his presence soothing. But he also brought out the angry side of Erik, in a way he could not explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you have a great day. If you would like to request a fic please send it to me ether through a message or an ask @theamazingtree on tumblr. -Finn xx


	4. Charles and Raven's stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Charles and Raven's stay at Netherfield Miss Frost begins to suspect that Mr Lehnsherr likes Charles a lot more than he is letting on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and that you are liking this fic so far. I am hoping that I can keep on posting regularly so keep an eye out for new updates and uploads. -Finn xx

After a few days of resting Raven was finally ready to leave her bed. She was taken down to the drawing room by Charles and settled by the fire. Mr Azazel seems particularly happy to see her and was quick to settle into a chair next to her so they could talk. Miss Azazel joins them soon after. Mr Lehnsherr and Miss Frost end up sitting next to each other reading and Charles settles into an armchair and got on with some needlework. 

However Miss Frost seems to be more focused on Mr Lehnsherr than on her own book. She kept turning to peer over his shoulder and ask him questions. But it was all in vain. Erik gave her one word answers and was much more content to read and watch Charles work, over the top of his book. 

She sighs slightly and stands up to walk around the room. She is a beautiful woman, with a slim great figure but the man whom she wished to catch the attention of still did not look up.

“Master Charles, might I request that you join me. Walking around after sitting for so long is quite refreshing.” Charles is slightly surprised but agrees and starts to walk along with Miss Frost. Mr Lehnsherr looks up from his book. He watches Charles take carefully selected steps across the room and closes his book subconsciously. Miss frost asks him to join them in their walk he declines. She then pesters him asking him why he doesn’t want to repeatedly. 

“You are either walking together because you have a secret the share with each other and if you do I would simply be in your way. Or you know that your figures look the best when you are walking. And if the latter is the case, well, I can admire you far better from over here than I could next to you.” Erik smiles slightly and leans back as everyone in the room laughs and Miss Frost and Charles pretend to be scandalized. The smile that breaks out on Charles’ face makes Erik feel slightly dizzy. 

Charles and Raven both decide that night that writing to their mother to request the carriage would be a good idea. The letter is sent to their mother but Mrs xavier has clearly decided that it would be better if Raven spent as much time at Netherfield as possible. But Charles wished to leave that day and the siblings decided to request Mr Azazel’s carriage instead. Mr Azazel did attempt to convince them to stay but said the could have the carriage as requested. 

Erik was happy, for Charles had attracted him far more than he liked and Miss Frost was being both cruel to Charles and to himself. He already knew his family would not approve and it was probably easier to attempt to cut ties early so he did not get too attached to Charles. He said only ten words to Charles that last day at Netherfield and he said all of them with the same expression he would use if he had sucked on a lemon. Sour and cold, he did not allow himself be be alone in a room with Charles and he certainly did not make direct eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to ask about new fics, new chapters or request your own chapter please feel free to contact me @theamaazingtree on tumblr. I hope you are having a great day or night. -Finn xx


	5. An unexpected visitor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Xvaier household recives a very important guest who begins to take an interest in the oldest Xavier siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it took so long took longer than normal to post but I have a whole load of exams coming up so my main focus has been on them-Finn xx

“I hope that today you have ordered a good dinner, Mrs Xavier. As I have received word that we will be receiving a guest.” Mrs Xavier spins around quickly as she hears her husbands words with a shocked expression on her face. 

“And you did not think to tell me?”

“She did not inform me that she would be arriving, until a got a letter late last night.” 

“She? Who is she to think she can just turn up at our house?” Mrs Xavier throws her arms in the air and then flings open her wardrobe, far more aggressively than she needs to. Mr Xavier smiles slightly and comes to stand behind his wife, wrapping his arms about her waist slightly. “Is she an important guest?”

“She's an Alpha, an Alpha who who, when I die, will claim the house and any money that goes with that. Throw all who remain here out of it and take it for herself. She is a very important guest, we must try to make her feel sympathy. But it will do us no good to beg.”

“What is her name?”

 

“Mrs Moira MacTaggert, it is an honour to have you in our home.” Mrs Xavier says with a smile. All semblance of the anger and anxiety from that morning gone.She glances to the side slightly watching all all of her children curtsey, she nods her approval at them. Her husband steps forward offering his hand to the Alpha stranger who accepts it and says.

“You have a very lovely house here and some very well behaved offspring to go with it.” Her eyes linger on Charles for just a second to long. It makes all of the air rush out of his lungs and his cheeks heat up slightly. They then went and sat in the drawing room, Mr Xavier set little but the rest of the Xavier family made up for that. Not that Mrs MacTaggert seemed like she needed encouragement to talk. Raven told her brother later that she was certain that the Alpha woman must love the sound of her own voice as the sentences that came out of it were pointless and seemed to last just a bit too long. As did her lingering stare, particularly on Charles and Raven.

Mrs MacTaggert clearly had the intention of mating and marrying one the the Xaviers. She hinted at her intention he next day to Mrs Xavier as they were sat by the fire place in the drawing room. Mrs Xavier said she hoped that Raven would soon be married to one of the residents of Netherfield though she did not say who. So Mrs MacTaggert’s attentions turned to charles. She did not reveal her intentions fully but did state to Mrs Xavier that Charles was beautiful and that his intelligence and proficiency in the arts seemed to outshine anyone. Mrs Xavier was then happy that she may soon have two of her children married, but she did not reveal this to her children or husband.

Later that day Angel made her intentions of travelling to Meryton know. All of her siblings agreed to go and Mrs MacTaggert said she would accompany them. Which made Mr xavier very happy as he was pleased to be rid of her and to have his library to himself. Once they reached meryton Angel and Sean were quick to start looking for officers, nice dresses and new bonnets as they often did when they were in town. 

However the attention of the young Xaviers was soon caught by the appearance of some new officers. One in particular seemed to catch the eyes of the youngest Xaviers, he introduced himself as Mr Shaw and he seemed as if he could instantly capture the hearts of all omegas. A nice face, perfectly groomed hair and he could very easily converse. 

The whole group were still talking when they heard the sound of horse hooves coming down the road. Mr Azazel and Mr Lehnsherr stopped their horses just next to the group and proceeded to greet them. Erik’s eyes fell on Charles as they often did and he began to closely examine the two Alphas that were stood just slightly too close to the omega.The first was a woman, she was attractive but if it came to it no match for Erik. He stopped that train of thought before it went anywhere else. Charlees could mate who he chose and that certainly would not be Erik. The second Alpha Erik settled his eyes on was not a stranger, infact Erik knew him well.

Charles watched as Mr Shaw and Mr lehnsherr made eye contact. Mr Shaw went white and Mr Lehnsherr seemed to see red before snapping his head the opposite direction. Charles began to ponder what it could mean, they clearly knew each other. It was impossible to imagine and it was impossible to let it go. Charles decided to let it go for that moment and focused on the conversation going on between Mr Azazel and Raven. 

He said he was going to Longbourn to enquire after her and he was happy that he bumped into her on the way. He then asked Raven about the state of her health and then decided to ride on with Mr lehnsherr in tow. Azazel managed not to glance over his shoulder at Raven but Erik was not so lucky, he glanced at Charles’ back as he rode away just in time to see Miss MacTaggert guide him towards another shop. With her arm around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the rest pf your day goes well and that you are enjoying this fic so far-Finn xx


	6. Mrs MacTaggert makes her move.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs MacTaggert decides to ask Charles to mate with her, but what will be Charles' response? And when a letter arrives at the house from none other than Mr Azazel will it bring the family happiness and good luck? Or does it relay a different message?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this fic so far and that you continue to look for updates. New chapters will be added regularly so you won't have to wait long to see what happens next!-Finn xx

Charles sees Mr shaw a few times after their first meeting and begins to feel as if they can be friends or if he asked maybe even more. A few days after their first encounter he asks about what happened between him and Mr Lehnsherr. Mr Shaw explains how they were raised together and Mr Lehnsherr was jealous. When Erik’s father was on his deathbed he promised Mr Shaw that he would have money and be taken care of. But after his father's death, Erik gave him nothing and instead turned him out onto the street. Charles felt even closer to Mr Shaw after he has opened up to him. For a brief moment he allowed himself to imagine their life together, away from Mr Lehnsherr and his sour faces and clear love for money.

The whole family were sat around the breakfast table eating breakfast when Mrs MacTaggert arrived. She was slightly flushed as if she had been running. It it took everything she had not to stutter as she looked at Mrs Xavier and announced.  
“Mrs Xavier, I was hoping, that if it is not too much trouble, I could speak to Master Charles alone.”

“Oh yes, that's not too much trouble at all.” Mrs Xavier smiles sweetly at Moira and then turns that smile on her children and husband. “Everyone to the drawing room, except for Charles of course.” 

Charles uses his eyes to plead with his siblings and his parents but slowly they all leave the room. Mrs Xavier leaves with a large smile on her face, very well aware of what is about to happen and excited at the prospect of one of her children being settled. Sean and Angel leave while trying to hold back giggles. And Raven and Mr Xavier both give Charles looks of sympathy before they too leave him alone with Mrs MacTaggert. Charles does as he is meant to and stays seated but stares at the wall and not at Mrs MacTaggert’s face. 

“Master Charles, I assume that you know why I asked to speak with you. As soon as I entered this house I singled you out as a perfect omega. Intelligent, beautiful- ah other things as well I am sure. And I realised you would be the perfect mate and husband. Now nothing remains but for me to assure you of how strongly I feel for you. And do not worry, I will not talk about your lack of money after we are married.”

“Mrs MacTaggert!” Charles stands up quickly with a look of shock on his face. “I-I am honoured by your proposal but I regret that I must decline it.”

“I know that omegas try not to look too eager and that your reaction is a natural one. But I must take it as a natural reaction and not a serious one. And I must also make you think of the fact that despite your good looks, nice scent-”

“Mrs MacTaggert!” 

“And intelligence. You are an omega of low standing, a person with lowly birth and there are not many options.”

“Mrs MacTaggert my answer was perfectly serious and you will not get another one from me.” The that leads to the drawing room bursts open and Charles family all stand there. Charles turns and runs out the front door, hearing the howls of laughter from Sean and Angel get quieter and quieter as he runs. 

 

Charles stands before his parents, he cannot stand the looks of disappointment and so instead he turns to look at the lake.

“Tell your child she must marry Mrs MacTaggert.” Mrs Xavier says angrily, her hands on her hips. “I have already tried to convince her. But she will not think of her siblings and how this could help them as well. She is being entirely selfish”

“Charles, your mother will not speak to you if you do not marry Mrs MacTaggert. And I will not speaks to you if you do.”

“WHAT? Mr Xavier, how could you.”

“Thank you papa.” Charles kisses his father on the cheek before continuing his run, this time towards the house. When he gets through the door however he stops in his tracks. Raven, Angel and Sean are all sat on the stairs, faces grim. Raven is holding a letter in her hand and she refuses to look anywhere but her shoes. “Raven?”

 

Charles folds the clothes as carefully as he can into the trunk, glancing at Raven every few seconds as he walks between the wardrobe and the trunk on the bed.

“I don’t understand what would take him from Netherfield, or why he doesn’t know when he will be coming back.”

“You can read the letter, I don’t mind.” Raven hands it to her brother and he skims it.

“Mr Lehnsherr is impatient to see his sister and we are also excited to see her again.” Charles sighs slightly and throws the letter back at Raven. “So Caroline Azazel and Miss Frost have both seen how in love with you Mr Azazel is so they have taken him away to convince him otherwise.” 

“It is far more likely that he doesn't love me and never has.” 

“He loves you Raven, do not give up. Go to our family in London tell him where you are and I am sure he will come for you.”


	7. The great Lady Catherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Charles' best friend marries Moria MacTaggert instaed Charles foes to stay at their. House he meets some new people but sees a familiar face, I am sure it isn't difficult to guess who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter and that you have a great day, I also hope everyones 2019 is going well and that your news years resolutions are going well, if you made any lol. I did't because I never stick to them anyways. If you want to contact me I am @theamazingtree on tumblr

Charles is at the farm that his father owns when he encounters Master Darwin. They have been friends for years and Charles smiles as he sees him approach.   
“Darwin, it is good to see you.” 

“Charles, I- I have come here to tell you the news. Me and Mrs MacTaggert, we-we have gotten engaged.”

“Engaged?”

“Oh do not look at me like that. I am 27 years old, i’m already a burden on my family. I have been offered a comfortable home and protection. It’s more than I could have hoped. So don’t you judge me Charles, don’t you dare judge me.”

 

Dear Darwin,  
Thank you so much for writing to me. I am so glad that you are liking your new house and that Lady Catherine’s is being so friendly and obliging. I must confess that not much has been going on at my home. As for the favor you wanted, it is not a favor at all. I would be happy to visit you as soon as it is convenient too.  
All my love Charles.

 

“Darwin!” Charles hops down from the carriage and throws his arms around his friends neck. “It is good to see you again.”

“And you, Charles.” Darwin says with a smile and then he leads Charles into the house and into a parlor of to the left.

“We won’t be disturbed here.” Darwin smiles again, and Charles realizes his dear friend is truly happy. “Oh Charles it’s so much fun, running my own home.” 

“DARWIN, COME HERE.” The omegas hear Mrs MacTaggert yell from outside. Darwin goes to the window.

“What is it? Has the pig escaped again? Oh its Lady Catherine.”

“We have all been invited to dine with her tonight.”

“Oh that’s lovely. Charles, put on whatever you have that is best. Don’t worry Lady Catherine does not mind that much.” 

 

“It is one of the most beautiful houses in Europe is it not? The windows alone cost upwards of twenty thousand pounds..” Mrs MacTaggert reports as they walk over to Lady Catherine’s home. Charles cannot deny its beauty. The stone is aged but well kept and Charles tries to picture how many people it must take to maintain the houses beauty. 

 

Mrs MacTaggert wanders over to Lady Catherine and bows as Charles and Darwin wait patiently by the doorway of the room they have been ushered into. The house seems even more grand and expensive from the inside as it does form the outside. And it has a scent that seems strangely familiar to Charles. One he has very obviously smelled before, if only from a distance. 

“Lady Catherine.”

“Ah good, you made it.” Mrs MacTaggert then points at the ground near him and both Darwin and Charles go to stand by his side. Lady Catherine is an intimidating woman. Her hair is bigger than her head, molded into elaborate designs and piled on the top of her head with what seemed to be gems woven into it. Charles curtsied and attempted to not feel intimidated by the frankly scary woman.

“You must be Master Charles Xavier.” She sets her cold eyes upon him and look him up and down

“I am, your ladyship.” Charles says with a smile attempting to ignore how judgmental her gaze is. All of a sudden the scent that Charles could smell when he had walked it was amplified and he turned to see where it was coming from. Stood to his right was Mr Lehnsherr. 

“Mr Lehnsherr.” I did not know we had the honor. Erik looks at Mrs Moira MacTaggert for a few seconds and all he can see his her arm around Charles waist. He takes a breath as subtly as he can and puts his mind at ease. The other man is very clearly Mrs MacTaggart’s husband, which means Charles is not with him for the reason he feared. 

“Mr Lehnsherr, what are you doing here?” Charles asks and then realizes that probably is not polite and curtsies to the man. Mr Lehnsherr bows to Charles and seems to completely ignore Mrs MacTaggert. Staring straight at Charles his icy blue green eyes bore into him and Charles feels his face grow warm.

“Master Charles, I am a guest here.”

“You know my nephew?” Lady Catherine asks as she stands up. She does not seem like the kind of lady that can be ignored and she was obviously feeling left out of the conversation. Charles had not idea they were related but he nods and then realizes lady Catherine probably wants a more extensive answer than a simple nod. 

“Yes ma’am I had the pleasure of meeting your nephew in Hertfordshire.” Another man, an officer seems to appear out of nowhere to stand next to Mr lehnsherr. 

“I am Colonel Fitzwilliam. It’s nice to meet you.” He smiles at Charles, a big genuine smile that makes Charles feel far more comfortable around Lady Catherine.


	8. Lady Catherine

After they have all been introduced and spent some time talking and reading in the grand sitting room, they then go into an even larger room. It has a very large, well polished table that Charles knows will have cost a fortune. And matching chairs that also cannot have been cheap. It is filled with staff and the table is covered in food and fine cutlery. Charles ends up next to Mr Lehnsherr when Mrs MacTaggert is told that she cannot sit next to her husband as it is not proper and so she swaps with Charles. 

Erik realizes he has never been that close to Charles before and even with the smell of the food he can pick up on Charles’ scent. The sweetness that he smelled before seems to be plum and there is also a buttery smell, maybe pie? He would have to get even close to find out, but he pushes those thoughts out of his mind before they can go to far and he attempts to focus on something else.

“I trust your family are all well, Master Charles.” Mr Lehnsherr seems to force out, it makes Charles wonder if he really wants to talk to him at all, if he has to force himself so much. 

“They are, thank you.” He says quietly, attempting to keep his sentences short as it clearly pains Mr Lehnsherr so much to talk to him in the first place. “Raven is currently in London, perhaps you saw her there.”

“I have not been fortunate enough no.” Mr Lehnsherr says with a tight smile. 

“Do you play the piano, Master Charles?” Lady Catherine puts down her wine glass and peers at the young omega with a sense of superiority surrounding her. 

“Only a little ma'am and not very well, sadly.” 

“Oh, do you draw?”

“Um, no not at all.” Charles suddenly feels ashamed as if his parents should have conjured up the money from nowhere to get them the best tutors in the world. He knows they tried their hardest but they never really earnt enough, especially not to educate all of their children. They learnt basic things and were accomplished in other areas but certainly not as much as other more ‘distinguished’ and rich omegas might have done. Erik smells Charles’ scent go slightly sour and he resist the urge to yell at his aunt. Instead he eats another spoonful of soup and attempts to stay calm. 

“Do any of your siblings draw?” Charles shakes his head and attempts to focus on his food, casting his eyes away from Lady Catherine. “That's very peculiar, but i suppose you had no opportunity. Has your governess left you?”

“We never had a governess.” Charles turns his head to look at her again, just in time to see her face fall. In shock and in almost disgust. 

“Never had a governess. Four omegas brought up at home with no governess. Your mother must have been very dedicated to your education.”   
“No, no at all Lady Catherine” Her face turns sour and Charles sees the family resemblance. However when Mr Lehnsherr pulls that face he still looks handsome, just slightly put out. The facial expression on Lady Catherine does quite the opposite, she looks as though she is not only sucking on a lemon but the whole tree. Her face takes on the quality and shape of the tree bark as she glares daggers at Charles. 

“Are your siblings out in society.”

“Yes Lady Catherine, all of them are.”

“All of them? Before the oldest are mated and married. Well that is shocking.”

“Well you cannot expect my siblings to simply stay at home while me and my older sister have fun in society. It would hardly encourage sibling affection between us all.” Charles then, finally, eats a spoonful of his soup and begins to listen to the conversation Mrs and Mr MacTaggert were having with Colonel Fitzwilliam.


	9. A night at Lady Catherine's

Later that night Lady Catherine and her guests are all sat in a sitting room. Not the same one that they started in but a different one because the house seems to have an infinite amount of massive rooms. 

“Come, Master Xavier. You must play for us.” Lady Catherine says, gesturing at the piano in the corner with a smug look on her face. “Music is so delightful, it brings me so much joy.” 

“I beg you Lady Catherine, when I said earlier I could not play well I was not being modest.” 

“Master Charles, her ladyship demands it.” Mrs Mactaggert sends him a tight smile that seems to beg Charles to do as he is told. Charles smiles at Lady Catherine and walks to the mahogany grand piano that is on the other side of the room. Charles sits down and begins to play a song he knows well, in the hope that his fingers will not stumble on the keys too much. 

“How does Ruth get along, Erik?” Mr Lehnsherr’s eyes snap away from Charles and look at his aunt. Charles recognise the name and works out that Ruth is probably Mr Lehnsherr’s sister. 

“She plays very well.” Mr Lehnsherr replies before his eyes settle on Charles again. “She practices a lot.”

“Good, for true perfection cannot be found without practice. I tell Mr MacTaggert this a lot. Though you have no piano at home you may come here and practice. You can use the piano in the housekeepers room. You will not be in anyone’s way there, do not worry.” 

“Thank you Lady Catherine.” Darwin mumbles and smiles, trying to convey gratitude. Erik walks away from them and their frankly boring conversation to stand by the piano and to stand by Charles. Charles’ fingers stumble on the keys as he looks up to see Mr Lehnsherr.

“You have clearly come over here with the intention to scare or intimidate me, Mr Lehnsherr.” Charles says with a smile. When Mr Lehnsherr smiles back it feels as if the rest of the world has disappeared. He, somehow, looks even more attractive when he is smiling and Charles wonders why he does not do it more often. “But I will not be scared, even if your sister does play so well.” 

“I know you well enough, Master Charles to know that I cannot alarm you. Even if I wanted to.” Charles laughs slightly. 

“What was my friend like in Hertfordshire?” Colonel Fitzwilliam asks beaming at Charles. Charles takes his fingers off the keys and focuses his attention on the two Alphas stood in front of him. 

“Do you really wish to know?” The Colonel smirks and nods. “The first time I saw him at the assembly he did not dance with anybody. Even though fact there were plenty of omegas sat down waiting for a partner and a great shortage of Alphas.”  
“I knew nobody beyond who I was with.” Mr Lehnsherr looks slightly offended as he thinks back to that first meeting. He begins to realize that perhaps Charles heard what he said on their first meeting about his sisters beauty and Charles not being pretty enough. He purses his lips slightly and sighs. 

“Yes, and I am sure everyone knows nobody can be introduced at a party.” The Colonel snorts slightly and Mr Lehnsherr shoots him a glare that the Colonel does not seem to even notice. 

“Fitzwilliam, I need you.” Lady Catherine calls out from her place on the sofa that is probably worth more than all the furniture in the Xavier living room and kitchen combined. He nods his head respectfully to Charles and Erik before departing. Charles resumes his piano playing. 

“I do not have the talent of talking to people that I do not know.” 

“Well, Mr Lehnsherr, perhaps you should take your aunt’s advice and practice.” Charles refocuses on the piano in front of him and Mr Lehnsherr walks over to his aunt.


	10. Mr Lehnsherr enters, looking flustered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have loads of projects and homework going on right now and I have just had a week of exams so I have been writing and posting less. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter- Finn xx

A couple of days after his meeting with Lady Catherine, Charles is sat in the drawing room of Mrs and Mr MacTaggert’s house. He is sat at a small desk by the window, attempting to write a letter for Raven. But he keeps getting distracted by the scenery. The garden that Mrs MacTaggert has been working on is beautiful, and the lake in the distance can be seen quite well from the front room. Charles is then snapped out of his thoughts by the door to the drawing room slamming open. Charles stands just as Mr Lehnsherr enters, looking flustered. Then he looks surprised as if he didn’t know how he got there and stands as still as he can. As if by standing still Charles will not see him.

“Mr Lehnsherr?” He only bows in response and Charles stands up and Curtsies in response. Then there is a slightly awkward silence as Mr Lehnsherr appears to be having a fight with himself, deciding if to do something or not. “ Please do be seated. Mrs and Mr MacTaggert are not currently in.”

Mr Lehnsherr walks forward as if he going to sit in the armchair near Charles but he changes his mind at the last second and instead walks in Charles direction and stops when he is only a step away. The internal conflict raging in his brain seems to come to a stop. Erik steps forward and into Charles personal space, he wraps his arms around Charles’ waist and leans in to kiss him. All the air leaves Charles’ lungs when Erik’s lips connects with his. He leans into the touch and wraps his arms around Erik’s neck, bringing him impossibly closer. Erik pulls away and Charles groans slightly at the loss, until Erik brings his head down and starts scenting Charles. 

“Plum pie, lavender and cinnamon.” Erik groans, Charles laughs and then pulls away suddenly. He makes eye contact with Erik who also seems to realize how improper his actions have been. He backs away slowly “I am so sorry.” 

“Erik-” Erik turns and runs out the door, Charles begins to follow him and sees him pass Darwin in the entrance way before sprinting out of the house and jumping onto his horse. He rides quicker than Charles has ever seen anyone ride, clearly full of regret. 

“What on earth have you done to poor Mr Lehnsherr?” 

 

On Sunday Charles attend church with the MacTaggerts. With Mrs MacTaggert leading the service and Darwin on the front row, Charles sat around the corner next to Colonel Fitzwilliam. The church was very small and Mrs MacTaggert’s voice droned on, filling every corner and nook. Making all of the children swing their legs to look at their feet as that was more entertaining and all the adult close their eyes and look like they could all fall asleep at any moment. To keep himself entertained Charles struck up a conversation with the Colonel as anything he could say would definitely be more entertaining that Mrs MacTaggert. 

“How long to you plan to stay in Kent Colonel?” Charles whispers to the man next to him.

“As long as Lehnsherr chooses, I am at his disposal.” He smirks as Charles. 

“Everyone seems to be at his disposal. I wonder why he does not marry so he can’t secure that kind of relationship. “ The Colonel laughs and then schools his face back into one of seriousness. 

“Any Omega he does choose would be very lucky, Master Xavier.” Charles smiles slightly and picture a life with Erik. Then snaps out of it and tries to think seriously, he ran away. That does not seem like a good basis for marriage, if he runs away every time he kisses Charles.

“Why, because of his money?”

“No, but I suppose that would be a benefit. Lehnsherr is a most loyal companion. From what I was told on our way here, he recently came to the rescue of one of his friends just in time.” 

“What happened? What did he save the friend from?”

“A very unhappy marriage by the sounds of things. She was most unsuitable, showed no interest in him at all and her mother was very peculiar. She went around telling everyone that a marriage was sure to happen and that the money was very beneficial.”

“Who was the man?” Charles felt as if he already knew the answer before he opened his mouth to ask.

“His closest friend, Mr Azazel.” Charles, who has had his head turned so he is facing in Mr Lehnsherr’s direction, turns quickly when the man looks up makes eye contact with him.


	11. The proposal.

The rain, Charles should have seen it coming. He needed to walk to process what had happened within the past week, what had happened within the past hour. But he should have realized by the noise while in Church that it would rain. Charles saw a folly only a little way away and ran slightly to take shelter. Stopping and breathing heavily, from the run and to calm himself down. The scenery was beautiful but he could not focus on it, his mind filled with Erik. The mans hands on his waist when he kissed him, his actions against his family. He did not know what to do, Charles leans heavily on the wall and sighs just as a figure comes around the corner. It’s him. Of course it is, he must have followed Charles from church. 

“Charles, I have struggled in vain and I can no longer bare it. The months since i met you have been torture. I came to stay with my aunt for the soul purpose of seeing you. I have fought against my family's expectations and my better judgement. My rank and the inferiority of your birth. But I am willing to put all these things aside and ask you to end my pain.”

“Mr Lehnsherr, I do not understand.” 

“I love you Charles, so much. Please do me the honor of accepting me as your husband and as your mate.”

“Sir I-”

“Charles please don’t call me-” Charles puts his hand up to silence Erik who has taken several steps towards him.

“I appreciate that you have struggled and I am sorry to have caused you any pain, believe me it was not intentional.”

“Is this you answer?”

“Yes sir.” Charles takes a step back putting more space between him and Erik. Even with the ran at that close he can smell him. Ironically he smells like lemon as if his sour faces has in fact been caused by him sucking on them. Also mint and roses, like Charles’ garden at home. He would always be picking roses and complaining like mad when then pricked him. He smelt like home and like calm and it took all Charles had not to throw his arms around Erik. He knew what it was like now, to be held by that man. But he thought of Raven and the heartbreak she had experienced and he could not do it.

“Are you...are you mocking me?”

“No sir.” 

“Are you rejecting me?” Erik took another couple of steps forward. Charles stood his ground, he knew alphas well, they would often get into your face if they felt threatened or wanted to show off. Erik just looked hurt. 

“I am sure that the reasons you have given me for not asking sooner will help you to overcome this love.” 

“Can I ask why you reject me and don’t even try to be civil?”

“Fine. But I might as well ask why you chose to tell me that you liked me against your better judgment.”  
“No Charles I did not mean-”

“If I was uncivil, than that is my excuse but I have other reasons for rejecting you. You know I do, sir.”

“And what might they be.”

“Do not play stupid Erik, you are already getting on my nerves. You have ruined, perhaps forever my dear sisters happiness. Do you deny it Mr Lehnsherr? That you separated a young couple who loved each other very much.” He goes silent, staring at Charles his brow creases deeper than they have ever been. 

“I do not deny it.” 

“How could you do that?”

“Because I believed your sister did not care about him.” 

“She is shy, my sister does not show her true feelings, even to me. I suppose you thought the money had something to do with it.” 

“ Your mother did seem to show that all she wanted was an advantageous marriage. And your mother, younger siblings and even your father showed a complete lack of propriety. Forgive me, you and Raven I must exclude from this.” 

“And what about Mr Shaw?” 

“Shaw?” Erik spits the word out like it leaves a disgusting taste in his mouth. 

“What excuse can you give for your behavior towards him? He told me of his misfortunes.”

“Oh yes his misfortunes.” Mr Lehnsherr is now so close to Charles he can feel his breath on his face. “His misfortunes have been very great indeed.”

“You ruin his life and yet you treat him with sarcasm.” 

“So this is your opinion of me? Thank you for explaining so fully.”

“From the first moment I met you your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of other made me realise that you were the last man in the world I would ever want to marry.” Erik turns on his heel and storms away.


	12. Angel goes on a trip...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconsistent uploads I have been super busy but I have decided to post 2 chapters today so the inconsistency doesn't seem as bad. :)

Charles spends the next day alone in the MacTaggert’s house. They have gone out to town again and being alone means Charles has nothing to do but reflect. He packs up his belongings so he can go home the next day and then sits and reads. The idea of escaping into a fantasy world is very appealing but Charles cannot settle. He hears the front door open at around five o'clock and assumes it must be Mrs and Mr MacTaggert. When he goes down to see if anyone has arrived the house is completely empty, but a letter addressed to him sits on the windowsill in the entrance way. 

Dear Charles  
I will not write down my feelings as I am sure I have already made them clear. However I would like to address the two offences you made against me. 

My father loved Mr Shaw as a son, when he died he left him a large sum of money. But after his death Mr Shaw announced he had no intention of taking orders. He took the money that was given to him and promptly gambled it away. A few weeks later he wrote to me asking for more, I refused. The he stopped speaking to any of my family or friends. Last summer he came back to see us and proclaimed his love for my sixteen year old sister Ruth. He tried to persuade her to mate him in secret so they would be forced to marry. When it was made clear he would not be getting any money he ran away. I will not attempt to convey the extent of my sisters heartbreak. 

As to the other mater, Mr Azazel and your sister. Though my reasons may have seemed strange and unreasonable, I did it for my friend. My brother.

“Charles?” Charles turns and pushes the letter behind his back at the sound of darwin’s voice. “Are you alright?”

“I-I do not know.” 

 

The next day Charles arrives back at the Xavier house, he tries to push aside his thoughts of Erik and instead focus on his family. His aunt and uncle, Mr and Mrs Chambers are visiting and Charles does not get to see them as often as his aunt and uncle in Meryton, as they live much further away. They have come to drop Raven off from London and Charles is naturally anxious to see his sister, especially after so much as happened in kent. 

“I am quite over him, Charles.” Raven says with a light smile, continuing her needlework and every so often gazing out of the window. “If he passed me in the street I wouldn't even notice. London takes your mind off things so easily.” 

Charles laughs slightly and shakes his head at his sisters instanceances. And he realises then and there he cannot tell her about Erik, he can’t explain and put more pressure on her. No matter how much she protests Charles sees her as she really is, vulnerable. Just then the two youngest Xavier siblings push through the door.

“Charles tell them it isn't fair!” Sean whines, throwing himself onto the sofa and flapping his arms around. “I have just as much right to go as Angel does.”

“No, I am just better company.” Angel snorts and shoves her sister lightly.

“What on earth is going on?” Charles says, peering at Raven, hoping she can decipher whatever nonsense their younger siblings are fight about at that particular moment.

“Angel has been invited to go to brighton with the officers.”

“What?” Charles shoots up from his seat and storms towards his father’s office. He opens the door and sees his father in the corner, nose in a book. Charles drops onto his knees in front of his armchair, so they are closer to the same height. “Please Papa, don't let her go. It isn’t safe.” 

“I am sure the Colonel will take good care of her and she will be with other omegas. If anything it might teach her that she is not the most desirable omega in the world and she will come back more humble. It isn’t like she can get much worse and we could all do with the peace and quiet.”

“Peace? Is peace really all you care about?” 

“She is far too poor to be an object of prey to an Alphas. She will be fine Charles and it will crush her if I tell her no now.” Charles sighs and walks out of his father’s study and towards the kitchen where he can hear his aunt, uncle and mother talking.

“Charles dear. You would be welcome to come with us.” Charles’ aunt says as he enters the kitchen. “The peak district is not Brighton and there aren’t any officers but the scenery is nice and we will be doing plenty of walking, which I'm sure you will enjoy.”

“Nature is beautiful, what are Alphas compared to rocks and mountains.” Sean snorts. Clearly trying to push the thought of Angel in Brighton out of his mind.

“Oh believe me, Alphas are filled with either stupidity or arrogance.” Charles says as he seasons the top of the pie the cook made earlier, as the other staff bustle around him and try not to giggle. Her uncle and aunt do not contain their laughter, however his mother only shakes her head slightly.

“That sounds strongly like you are bitter, Charles.” His aunt says with a smile, pinching a slice of apple from the chopping board next to her.


	13. Entering the den of the beast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but when it was put together with the next chapter it seemed to be too long, so I hope you enjoy it and that you stick around for later updates that should be coming soon.

Charles, His aunt and his Uncle have all stopped for lunch. He can hear them debating about the carriage and where they want to go as he eats an apple and stares at the hills. They are glorious as are the trees and the wildflowers and bushes that grow near them. He can imagine himself living near here, in a big fancy house with lots of money and walking here. With his children and his mate. They could have picnics and go on walks and climb trees. He smiles fondly, imagining a world where that could happen. 

“Where exactly are we?” He asks breaking away from his imagining and trying to focus on there here and now. Sat on a tree stump next to a broken carriage that is quickly being fixed. Which means they can get going soon. Hopefully his aunt and uncle have decided where they are going as Charles knows nothing about the area expect that it is beautiful.

“I think we are quite close to Pemberley.” His aunt says as she looks at the map in her husband’s hands. His uncle nods in agreement and then points to the map.

“Mr Lehnsherr’s house?” Charles mumbles looking again at the scenery and realizing that it is all owned by Erik. He owns half of Lancashire and Charles assumes that if they are near to his home he probably owns the surrounding area. 

“That’s the fellow.” Mr Chambers says with a smile. “I had hoped to go and see it. Very well stocked lake, great for fishing. ” 

“And the house is beautiful.” Mrs Chambers says with a sigh. Clearly imagining her life at Pemberley.

“Oh lets not, he is just so...just so. Just so rich.” Both his aunt and uncle burst out laughing at the idiocy of Charles’ reasoning. 

“Good heavens Charles, don’t be a snob. He won’t be home anyway these great Alphas are never at home.” 

 

As the carriage pulled up in front of the house Charles could see why his aunt had called it beautiful. It was primarily aged stone with big multi pane sash windows. The lake in front of it seems to stretch on forever and the grass is so perfectly trimmed it looks as if someone has cut it using a ruler. It is far bigger than even Netherfield and it must have an impressive staff the keep it operating. The air suddenly leaves Charles’ lungs as he realizes that the house would have been his. 

The inside of the house is no less impressive, beautiful artwork and tapestries line the walls. And the floors are either beautifully well polished wood or marble. Charles stops to take in the grandeur of it and the size of all of the marble staircases. But he can’t stay too long as his aunt calls to him to hurry up and Charles rushes after them. Even though the house is open to the public, which means there is nobody home it still smells like lemon, rose and mint. Charles knows this is quite normal, Alphas will often make sure their houses smell of them so it can intimate rivals. But also make friends and family feel more safe as their scents are calming to those they let into their lives.


	14. Pemberly

The next room the visitors enter is full of marble statues, all very beautifully crafted and carefully placed on pedestals. The housekeeper that is leading them around explains that Mr Lehnsherr loves art and been fascinated by the work that went into marble statues. 

“Is Mr Lehnsherr at Pemberley often?” Mrs Chamberlain asks.

“Not as often as he would like to be, he does love it here. His responsibilities take him elsewhere, as do his friends.” 

“Do you think he will be here more often when he mates?” Mr Chambers asks walking past a marble statue with beautiful flowers carved around the stand.

“Oh we all hope so. He is here mainly to see his sister but when he mates there will be more to come home to and I assume his mate will want to start running the household. With such a big home there are many responsibilities. Of course the staff would help.” She says with a smile. Charles tries to think about the statues and not living here with Erik. 

 

One of them is sat in the very center, a statue of a head. After walking closer to it Charles realizes it is Erik, the comparison he made when he first saw Erik was to marble and now he can see that idea was a good one. The sculpture was clearly talented, it looks as if he could start scowling any minute. Charles smiles slightly and his aunt, uncle and the housekeeper come to stand next to him.

“He has a handsome face. Well, Charles, does it look like him?” Charles’ aunt asks staring intently at the bust on Mr Lehnsherr. 

“Does the young man know Mr Lehnsherr?”

“Only a little, but yes. I would say it does look like him.” Charles continues to stare at the statue as the others move away. About a minute later he turns to see that he is alone in the room. He wanders out through a doorway and into a hallway. As he wanders down it he can hear the soft sound of piano music. He walks towards the door that the music seems to be emanating from peers through the gap. He can see a large mirror and in its reflection a teenage girl. An omega clearly, Charles can tell from her small form even at her her age, she cannot be more than 16. Charles’ guesses it is Ruth, he can only see the back of her, sat on the piano stool. She has long sandy blonde hair similar to Erik’s. He was right when he said she was good at playing piano the music is beautiful, Charles cannot help but smile as he watches her play. 

A man’s back comes into view and Charles instantly recognizes him as Erik. His hair in the familiar style and his suit tailored to perfection. He is till wearing his riding boots, clearly he has only just arrived back. That is also evident from Ruth’s reaction as she throws her arms around his neck. Charles tries to back away, but of course he just has to be in the one spot in the house with a creaky floorboard. Erik looks in the mirror and they make eye contact for a brief moment before Charles runs. He saw an exit before, in the hallway and finds it again and spirits to the outside. He stops on the porch when he sees that Erik has followed him, he couldn’t possibly hope to outrun him so he turns to face the man he has been dreaming about.

“Master Charles.” Erik takes long confident strides towards him and Charles puts his hands back, taking a hold of the railing to steady himself. Erik stops when he just an arms length away. 

“I-I thought you were in London.”

“No,no i’m not.” Erik smiles slightly.

“No… we would not have come if we knew you were here.” Charles pauses trying to collect himself then smiles at Erik. “I am in Lancashire with my aunt and uncle.”

“And are you having a pleasant trip?” 

“Very pleasant. ”

“Tomorrow you and your aunt and uncle, Mr and Mrs?”

“Chambers.”

“Mr and Mrs Chambers sh-should come over for lunch. To dine with me and my sister.” Erik rushes out stumbling over his words as he tries to keep his nerve. 

“That would be delightful, Mr Lehnsherr.” Charles smiles and Erik melts. It might all just be for show and Charles could just be spending time with Charles to not be rude but Erik did not care. Any moment spent in Charles’ presence was a small victory in Erik’s eyes. 

“May I see you back to the village?”Erik asks after shaking his head in reassurance that it was okay for Charles to be in his home. Erik only wished that he could be there all the time. He had missed Charles more than he let on. His scent especially seemed to linger in Erik’s nose. 

“No.” Charles takes a step towards the stairs down to the garden. He then recomposes himself and smiles at Erik. “I am very fond of walking.”

“I know.” Erik nods with a smile and Charles walks away. Down the steps, through the garden and down the path outwards, towards the village. Away from Erik and his stupidly perfect face.


	15. Meeting the sister.

Ruth was playing the piano when Charles and the Chambers entered the room. Erik stood next to the piano smiling at her. She got up when the door opened rushing over to the man by the door who had made his brother smell so much like hope, love, conflict and then loss. Erik hardly ever spoke about people that he had met in such detail and she was very excited to meet the great Charles Xavier. And to try and work out whether a marriage would indeed be in the future between the two of them. 

“Master Charles.” She rushes over and curtizes to Charles with a massive smile on her face. Charles notes she has the same eyes as Erik does. The same colour and they shine the same way when a smile breaks onto their faces.

“This is my sister Miss Ruth Lehnsherr.” 

“My brother has told me so much about you. I feel as if we are friends already.” Ruth can tell that the smile and the thanks that Charles gives her in response are very genuine. It makes her smile even wider imagining Charles as a brother in law. He would definitely make Erik brighten up a bit. Charles eyes wander onto the piano and Ruth sees his eyes linger on it. “My brother gave me the piano. Though I don’t think he should have, he spoils me.” 

“Well you play beautifully, your poor brother once had to endure my playing for an entire night.” Ruth looks as Erik a confused look gracing her features.

“But he said you play so well.” 

“Then he is was either completely deaf for that evening or he is just lying.” Charles smiles at Erik who beams back and snorts. 

“No, I said quite well.”

“Ah, quite well is not very well. So I suppose I will settle for that.” Erik laughs again and his eyes linger on Charles. He realises he has been sitting too long for it to be considered proper and he looks to the side, at his sister. Who is smiling sweetly and glancing between him and Charles with knowing looks. Charles blushes slightly then turns to his aunt and uncle introducing them to the Lehnsherr’s 

“Mr Chambers, are you fond of fishing?” Mr Chambers nods and talks about his passion for a few minutes while Erik smiles and nods enthusiastically. “May I invite you to join me for some fishing on the lake this afternoon. And that is how their day goes, they eat lunch together and then the Alphas go fishing while the omegas sit on the balcony, socialise, sew and read. Ruth is very interested in Charles’ family especially about Raven who Mr Azazel had told her about when he visited a few months ago.

 

Later on, Mr and Mrs Chambers, Charles and Erik all go to the inn for some dinner and a few drinks. A letter is there for Charles who goes to read it and comes back crying. They all go back to a private sitting area and Charles stops crying for a moment to speak.

“It is the most dreadful news, Angel has run away... with Mr Shaw.They have gone from Brighton to lord knows where, she has no money, no- no connections. I fear she is lost forever.” Charles starts crying again and is sat down on a bench by his aunt. Mr Lehnsherr walks towards Charles and takes one of his hands into his own. 

“This is my fault, if only I had exposes Mr Shaw when I should.”Erik looks angry and his face turns sour. 

“No this is my fault. I should have been more honest with my sisters.” Charles pauses for a moment then looks at his aunt and uncle. Removing is hand from Erik’s as if he has just remembered they are there. “My father has gone to London. But I know very well that nothing can be done.” 

“This is grave indeed. I will leave you, goodbye.” Erik rushes from the room.

“I will join Mr Xavier in London. Before she ruins the family forever.” Mr Chambers says. They all get in separate carriage that night. Mr Chambers to go to London and Mrs Chambers and Charles to go to the Xavier house.


	16. Meeting the sister.

Ruth was playing the piano when Charles and the Chambers entered the room. Erik stood next to the piano smiling at her. She got up when the door opened rushing over to the man by the door who had made his brother smell so much like hope, love, conflict and then loss. Erik hardly ever spoke about people that he had met in such detail and she was very excited to meet the great Charles Xavier. And to try and work out whether a marriage would indeed be in the future between the two of them. 

“Master Charles.” She rushes over and curtizes to Charles with a massive smile on her face. Charles notes she has the same eyes as Erik does. The same colour and they shine the same way when a smile breaks onto their faces.

“This is my sister Miss Ruth Lehnsherr.” 

“My brother has told me so much about you. I feel as if we are friends already.” Ruth can tell that the smile and the thanks that Charles gives her in response are very genuine. It makes her smile even wider imagining Charles as a brother in law. He would definitely make Erik brighten up a bit. Charles eyes wander onto the piano and Ruth sees his eyes linger on it. “My brother gave me the piano. Though I don’t think he should have, he spoils me.” 

“Well you play beautifully, your poor brother once had to endure my playing for an entire night.” Ruth looks as Erik a confused look gracing her features.

“But he said you play so well.” 

“Then he is was either completely deaf for that evening or he is just lying.” Charles smiles at Erik who beams back and snorts. 

“No, I said quite well.”

“Ah, quite well is not very well. So I suppose I will settle for that.” Erik laughs again and his eyes linger on Charles. He realises he has been sitting too long for it to be considered proper and he looks to the side, at his sister. Who is smiling sweetly and glancing between him and Charles with knowing looks. Charles blushes slightly then turns to his aunt and uncle introducing them to the Lehnsherr’s 

“Mr Chambers, are you fond of fishing?” Mr Chambers nods and talks about his passion for a few minutes while Erik smiles and nods enthusiastically. “May I invite you to join me for some fishing on the lake this afternoon. And that is how their day goes, they eat lunch together and then the Alphas go fishing while the omegas sit on the balcony, socialise, sew and read. Ruth is very interested in Charles’ family especially about Raven who Mr Azazel had told her about when he visited a few months ago.

 

Later on, Mr and Mrs Chambers, Charles and Erik all go to the inn for some dinner and a few drinks. A letter is there for Charles who goes to read it and comes back crying. They all go back to a private sitting area and Charles stops crying for a moment to speak.

“It is the most dreadful news, Angel has run away... with Mr Shaw.They have gone from Brighton to lord knows where, she has no money, no- no connections. I fear she is lost forever.” Charles starts crying again and is sat down on a bench by his aunt. Mr Lehnsherr walks towards Charles and takes one of his hands into his own. 

“This is my fault, if only I had exposes Mr Shaw when I should.”Erik looks angry and his face turns sour. 

“No this is my fault. I should have been more honest with my sisters.” Charles pauses for a moment then looks at his aunt and uncle. Removing is hand from Erik’s as if he has just remembered they are there. “My father has gone to London. But I know very well that nothing can be done.” 

“This is grave indeed. I will leave you, goodbye.” Erik rushes from the room.

“I will join Mr Xavier in London. Before she ruins the family forever.” Mr Chambers says. They all get in separate carriage that night. Mr Chambers to go to London and Mrs Chambers and Charles to go to the Xavier house.


	17. Angel is as stupid as previously thought.

The Xavier children, minus Angel are all sat in the drawing room with their mother when the sobbing Mrs Xavier is handed a letter. It is addressed to Mr Xavier who is just walking through the door when his children run up to him, waving the letter in his face.

“It’s written in uncle’s hand writing.” Mr Xavier grabs it out of Charles’ hand. He opens up the letter quickly and all of the omegas, excluding Mrs Xavier gather around to peer over his shoulder. 

“He a has found them.” He then pauses squinting at the paper and mumbling in confusion. Charles snatches the letter from his father’s hands, impatient to find out what has become of his youngest sister. He reads fast, skimming the lines, then announces.

“They will be married if father will settle for one hundred pounds a year on her, that is Mr Shaw’s condition.” Charles peers up at his father imploringly. “Will you pay it father?”

“Well of course I will agree. Lord knows your uncle must have already given that wretched man a hefty sum.”

“What do you mean father?” Sean says his brow creasing as he takes the letter from Charles so he can also read it.

“No sane man would marry Angel for only one hundred pounds a year.” Charles’ father goes to sit by his wife on the sofa and sitting with her and telling her the news. She did not seems to hear the discussion over her loud sobbing of how the family was ruined. 

“Angel, married and at eighteen too. Ring the bell Sean, I must put on my nice clothes and tell all my friends. Oh to see their faces.” Mrs Xavier then stands from the sofa and makes her way up the stairs towards her clothes. Charles follows his mother up, stopping her from falling.

“We should thank our uncle, mother.” Charles says with a huff, thinking of all the money he must have spent to keep Mr Shaw happy. Charles almost dreads to see such a terrible man feel the satisfaction of winning. Of getting the money. 

“Oh he should help, your uncle is far richer than us and has no children. Ooh a daughter married.” Mrs Xavier busies herself with fixing her hair. 

“Is that really all you think about?” Charles sighs at the ridiculousness of his mother’s statement.

“When you have five omega children, none of which can inherit tell me what will occupy your mind, then perhaps you will understand.” Charles leaves the room with a sigh.

Later all the Xavier family and the new Mr and Mrs Shae are sat around the dining table. Mr Shaw sat directly across from Charles trying desperately to start a conversation with the very uninterested Mr Xavier.   
“I want to hear every little detail dear.” Mrs Xavier says to Angel with a big smile on her face. Charles notes she seems actually happy to see her child married to such a disgusting man, but he supposes she is just happy to know that at least one of her children is married. 

“Well Monday morning came and I was in such a fuss. There was my aunt preaching and talking as if she was reading a sermon”

“Can’t you understand why?” Charles says sharply, but his sister continues on as if he hasn’t spoken. 

“But I didn't hear a word, because I was thinking of my dear Shaw.” All the other people at the table have started having own private conversations and Charles is stuck still speaking to his insufferable sister. “I longed to know if he would be married in his blue coat. Uncle had gone out earlier and I was wondering who would be out best man if he didn’t come back. Luckily he did come back or I would have had to ask Mr Lehnsherr-”

“Mr Lehnsherr?” Charles hisses tuning back into whatever his sister was saying. “Mr Darcy was there?”

“Yes, well I wasn’t meant to mention it. But he...he was the one who discovered us. He paid for the wedding, Shaw’s commission, everything.” Charles goes into a state of shock trying to work out why he would do that when the obvious answer springs to his head. For him. If Erik was truly in love with him he would know how much this would help his family how much it would help Charles. 

Mr and Mrs Shaw leave not long after the lunch, they are going to Newcastle and Mrs Xavier cries when their carriage pulls away.


	18. The final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this fic, I hope you enjoyed it and that you stick around to read future ones. If you would like to make a request or have any questions feel free to contact me @theamazingtree on tumblr. -Finn xx

Three hours after Lady Catherine had left Charles was lying in bed. He hadn’t responded to any of of his family, who had all questioned him about his encounter. 

He could hear Raven’s sleepy breaths but couldn’t fall asleep himself. He sat up and put on his shoes, grabbing a cardigan from the chair next to his bed and walking out of the room. He walked down the stairs as quietly as possible and slips out the front door.

When he walks out the door he can hear the birds calling, the fog is lifting from the moors and he can make out the small bridge in the distance. He makes his way forward smelling the flowers and watching the trees sway in the wind. They look as if they are dancing moving in an elegant and synchronized way. 

He makes it across the bridge and stops to look over the moors the slight incline of an almost hill in the distance. He thinks about the hills near Erik’s house and the thought he had about walking the paths up them and around the forests. 

A child on Erik’s shoulders another one gripping Charles’ hand. He closes his eyes and breaths in, lemons. Charles sniffs again and it is definitely lemons he opens his eyes and walks further forward, towards the smell. A figure in the distance appearing from the fog as if he is a character in a romance novel. Charles does not even need to see his face to know it’s Erik. He walks forward quicker and they stop several steps app  
art, the rays of the sun from the sunrise shine on to Erik’s face and from head on he looks as if he has a halo.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Charles mumbles taking several steps closer to Erik.

“I couldn’t either. My aunt, she came here last night.” Charles nods and looks at his feet. Erik reaches out and catches Charles’ chin with his finger lifting it back up so man can look him in the eyes. It is a sign of respect to Charles, a promise to treat him nicely. Some Alphas force omegas to never make eye contact. Charles melts and shivers slightly when Erik takes his hand away. “How could I ever make amends for such behavior?” 

“After what you did for Angel and I suspect for Raven as well, I should be the one making amends.”

“You must know,surely you must know, it was all for you Charles. I believe you spoke with my aunt last night and it has given me hope.” Erik looks at Charles as if he is begging. “If your feelings are still the same as last April then please tell me. My love for you and wish to mate you has not changed. If they are still the same then I will not bother you again. If however your feelings have changed then I will have to tell you, you have bewitched me body and soul. I am madly and deeply in love with you, I never wish to be away from you from this day on.” 

“Well then.” Charles takes a step forward and takes Erik’s hand in his own. He kisses his knuckles then leans in and kisses Erik. He wraps his arms around Erik’s waist and Erik mumbles about how cold they are when he pulls away and smiles down at him. “I love you too, Erik Lehnsherr.” 

 

Charles paces outside of his father’s office, he cannot hear the conversation going on within but there is no yelling so he hopes it it going well. When the door swings open Erik leaves and Charles is called in and told to shut the door behind him. His father is sat in a chair by the window and Charles goes to sit across from him. 

“Charles, have you gone crazy?” Mr Xavier doesn’t seem to be angry, just confused his brow is creased and his hands clasped tightly on his lap. He looks at his son as if something drastic has changed about Charles, appearance. “I thought you hated the man.” 

“No, Papa.”

“He-he’s rich to be sure. You would have even more fine carriages than Raven and your aunt described the wonders of his house in great detail to your siblings and mother. But would that make you happy?”

“Do you have no other objection to him other than that you think I hate him?” 

“None at all, we all know him to be a proud and unpleasant man. But if you really liked him, that wouldn’t matter.” 

“I do like him, I love him. I was wrong about him. We were all wrong about him, Papa if you knew what he had done.” Charles shakes his head and smiles he can feel a laugh of pure joy bubbling up. 

“What has he done?” Charles tell him about Angel and Raven and what happened between him and Shaw. “Good lord, I must pay him back-”

“That’s not what he would want he doesn’t want people to know. We misjudged him Papa, me especially.” Charles sighs then laughs and his father lets a tear roll down his cheek then he joins in with his sons laughter.

“You really do love him, don’t you?” Charles nods. “I cannot believe that anyone could deserve you. And I would not have parted with you for anyone less deserving. I love you, my dear Charles and I give my wholehearted consent to this union.” 

Charles throws open the door and rushes out of the study, the remained of his family are all in the kitchen, gathered around the back door peering out at Erik who is pacing back and forth. He stops dead when he sees Charles and raises his eyebrows in silent question. Charles walks towards him, nods and throws his arms around his soon to be mate and cries in pure happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a fic or ask about upcoming fics and chapters feel free to send me an ask or a message @theamazingtree on tumblr. -Finn xx


End file.
